


I Got You Baby

by slaynationmp4s



Series: Space Predator Adventures [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Back Pain, But Janis Still Loves Her, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Janis Is A Great Girlfriend, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-High School, Regina And Janis Are Dating, Regina And Janis Are Not Enemies Anymore, Regina George Is Nicer, Regina is stubborn, Rejanis, Taking Care Of Regina, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: The artist got her phone out of her pocket and clicked on regina’s name in her contacts, no answer. She had already called three times now and even though Regina had a habit of arriving fashionably late, janis figured that the plastic either got in some kind of trouble on the way or simply stood her up. Janis shivered as the wind blew once again through her hair “yeah fuck valentine’s day”(Or Regina doesn’t show up on Valentine’s Day and a worried Janis goes to check on her but what she stumbles onto is not what she expected)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Space Predator Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087010
Kudos: 23





	I Got You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so this fanfic is generally pretty soft with the dramatic stuff but just in case:  
> TW//wetting yourself

Janis was going to kill regina george.

Janis was going to kill regina george because she had been standing in the middle of a new york street through the coldest wind ever for the past 30 minutes and the plastic was still nowhere to be seen.

The artist got her phone out of her pocket and clicked on regina’s name in her contacts, no answer. She had already called three times now and even though Regina had a habit of arriving fashionably late, janis figured that the plastic either got in some kind of trouble on the way or simply stood her up. Janis shivered as the wind blew once again through her hair “yeah fuck valentine’s day” she said to herself before looking for aaron’s name “ ‘simp boy’ you better answer me”

She brought her phone to her ear as it started ringing, aaron immediately picked up “hey janis what’s up?”

“hey aaron sorry if i’m bothering you and cady while you’re creating weird half human half lion babies”

“what? we’re not- what do you need?”

“I was wondering if you could give me regina’s address please?”

“I mean yeah sure but you’re her girlfriend why don’t you have it?”

“it’s only been a month since we started dating and we decided to take things slow so we always hang out at my apartment, could you just give me the address please”

“well since you’re begging for it and you usually never beg, I will send it to you but you owe me” said aaron jokingly.

“oh shut up I don’t owe you shit samuels” janis stayed silent for a few seconds before she sighed “please just send me the address aaron that’s all I’m asking”

“alright alright don’t worry I’ll send it to you right now”

“thank you so much, say hi to cady for me”

Janis hung up and five seconds later she received a message from Aaron with the address.

About fifteen minutes later Janis arrived in front of the building where regina was living. Luckily, a woman was stepping out the front, janis quickly ran up to block the door and walked in the hall of the building. As she got on the elevator she started thinking about the different possible reasons why regina hadn’t showed up. One reason involved regina cheating and another involved regina getting murdered, so let’s just say Janis was stuck overthinking.

Finally the doors opened and janis walked forward looking at the numbers on the apartment doors.

“number 15, I got you” she said with a satisfied look in front of the apartment regina was supposedly living in. Janis knocked and a couple of seconds passed before a weak voice echoed from behind the door.

“Janis?”

“yeah it’s me”

“do you remember how to pick a door lock?”

“uh yeah, why?”

“I can’t come open the door”

Janis frowned confused before kneeling down in front of the door, getting two bobby-pins out of her hair. After about fifteen seconds of using the pins on it, the lock finally clicked, janis let out a squeal of satisfaction, stood up and opened the door.

As the woman stepped in, she realized the apartment was almost entirely pitch black with only street lights coming through the windows. She quickly took off her heavy coat before looking around

“Regina?”

“here”

Janis flicked the switch on the wall, but gasped as the lights revealed regina laying on the floor curled up in a ball, still wearing her pyjama and crying in front of her.

The brunette immediately ran up to her and kneeled down, careful not to touch her abruptly.

“Regina what the hell happened?”

“it’s my back...”

“what do you mean?”

“when I spend long and consecutive periods of time standing, doing activities with almost no rest, my back just starts hurting like a bitch and I can’t move for hours”

“why didn’t you tell me? we didn’t have to do as much activities as we did for the past few days, we could have just hung out at my place or here”

Regina wiped some tears off her face and tried to smile at janis which proved itself to be hard in the position she was in.

“it’s not your fault, you just seemed so happy about going out to have fun. I didn’t want you to be disappointed but I only made things worse”

“hey don’t say that, I’m going to take care of you”

As Janis was about to get a hold of regina to help her stand up, the blonde woman grabbed one of her hands.

“Janis I’ve been laying here for the past three hours”

Janis looked into the woman’s eyes and raised an eyebrow, clueless about what regina meant to say with that information. Regina sighed and looked away from janis.

“I couldn’t go to the toilets I.. I wet my shorts”

As Regina started sobbing, Janis frowned and immediately started to run a hand through the blonde woman’s hair to soothe her as she got closer and whispered 

“Hey regina calm down. It’s okay, it’s not a problem alright? I’m gonna take care of you, let’s get you cleaned up”

Regina continued to sob as Janis slid one of her arms under her legs and the other under her shoulders. She stood up, cautiously lifting up the plastic from the ground before slowly walking to the bathroom. In there, Janis softly put down regina in the bathtub and kneeled down next to it.

“regina babe look at me, do you need help taking off your clothes?”

The blonde woman simply nodded, tears still falling down her face.

Janis tried to smile to make her girlfriend feel better and grabbed the hem of the woman’s pyjama shirt, tugging on it as regina lifted her arms up to make it easier for janis. After putting the shirt away, Janis put an arm around regina’s waist and lifted her a few centimetres up, allowing her to pull down the blonde woman’s shorts with her other arm. When her shorts were off, Regina slowly got herself into a seating position, bringing her knees up closer to her and hiding half of her face in it. 

Janis took the shower head and positioned it in one of regina’s hands before patting her back.

“Regina I’m gonna let you shower alright?I’ll be behind the door, just call me if you need something” 

Janis waited for a nod from regina before standing up and walking out of the bathroom closing the door.

The brunette was about to go get her phone in her coat pocket when regina called her name from the bathroom. Janis turned and opened the door of the bathroom, looking at regina who was still sat down in the bath, barely wet and crying even more.

“Janis I can’t shower, it hurts too much to move ”

Janis only nodded before immediately taking off her shoes and slipping out of the classy shorts she was originally wearing for their date. She didn’t bother taking off the rest of her clothes and instead stepped in the bathtub, slid down to sit right between the border of the bathtub and regina, janis’s chest against her back.

Regina layed back slightly against janis while the brunette slowly took the shower head and started to rinse slowly regina’s body. 

She took her time to shower her girlfriend, but she knew this was more than simple help she was giving, it was proof of the new trust between them. Janis knew how much regina was self-conscious about her body and she knew that it was very hard for the blonde to let someone touch her body in such an intimate way. Which is why janis made sure to show her love through every touch, every movement. As she rinsed her hair, as she put soap on her legs, Janis kept whispering in regina’s ear how beautiful she was, that she was safe with her, that she was incredible and countless of other compliments that she all found true. As the minutes went by and as Janis continued comforting her, Regina’s crying got less intense and janis could feel her relax against her.

A couple of minutes later, Janis lifted herself up from the bathtub and stepped out of it. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the side and smoothly placed it down around regina. While the blonde was doing her best to dry her body, Janis took off her wet t-shirt and stayed in the sports bra she was wearing, slipping back on her dry shorts. She hurried to go find some fresh clothes from regina’s bedroom and came back to the bathroom. She lifted regina up and got her out of the bathtub before slowly helping her put the clothes on as regina held onto her.

The brunette carried the blonde in silence to the bedroom and gently layed her down on the bed, dropping kisses on the blonde’s cheeks and forehead. 

However, as Janis was about to turn back to walk out of the room and leave her alone, regina grabbed her hand.

“wait, could you stay with me please?”

janis tilted her head and smiled

“of course, anything for you”

Janis got onto the bed and positioned herself sideway behind regina, she was always the big spoon when they we’re taking naps together at her apartment. The brunette snuggled against her, wrapping her arms around her. Janis kept her eyes fixated on Regina’s hair while listening to her breathing as it slowed down.

A few minutes passed in total silence, with only the street noises outside to be heard before Regina spoke

“I’m sorry”

“what for?”

“for ruining valentine’s day”

“reg-” Regina’s body immediately tensed against janis.

“no don’t say it’s not my fault because it is. None of this would’ve happened if I had realized earlier how much of a bitch I was. I wouldn’t have hurt everyone I cared about and I wouldn’t have gotten hit by a freaking bus”

“regin-”

“also, if hadn’t been so stubborn and afraid of what you would think about me, I would’ve told you that I needed rest and I wouldn’t have made you wait in the street alone on valentine’s day and I-”

“regina george you better stop talking or else i’m not big spooning you anymore”

the blonde woman let out a sigh as she closed her mouth and janis took a deep breath as she lifted her head to get a better look at the blonde’s face.

“babe let’s make things clear, high school is behind us. karma clearly got your ass and you suffered enough after everything you did. You weren’t the only guilty one in the story too, I made you hate your body. You apologized to everyone, we apologized to each other, we made up and now against all odds you and I are freaking dating. So all of this is a case closed.”

Regina slowly turned her head and bit her lips, it seemed like she was going to cry again as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Regina I agree that you should have told me about your back pain but don’t blame yourself for it, it was a dumb thing to hide but i would have probably done the same dumb thing. What’s important right now is that I’m here, with you. i’m not going anywhere and I’m gonna stay with you because I care about you, because I lo- because I got you baby”

A single tear rolled down Regina’s cheeks as she smiled to her girlfriend.

“Janis sarkisian I don’t deserve you”

Janis smiled back and dropped a kiss on Regina’s lips followed by one on her forehead before going back to her original cuddling position.

“wanna know something regina?”

“mmh?”

“this is probably one of the best valentine’s day I’ve ever had”

“really?”

“yeah, because I’m with you and that’s all that matters”

After a while, the two women slowly fell asleep holding one another, with smiles on their faces and with the silent promise to be there for each other even in the worst time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this!! drop a comment to tell me what you thought about it:)


End file.
